Phobias
by mistamademedoit
Summary: (y/n) is rescued from a spider by the Passione boys
1. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Everything was going fine. You didn't understand how you had ended up, naked, in his arms.

You had just returned from a gruelling mission with Passione and, after filling up on the scraps you could find in the kitchen, headed to your room to take a bath.

Deciding to treat yourself a bit, you filled it with bubble-bath and lit some candles to ensure you'd really relax. A quick dip in the tub wasn't going to cut it this time. Your muscles groaned in protest as you tested the water of the bath. This mission had really taken a toll on you. Sure, the guys you fought weren't that much of a big deal, but the amount of crouching and crawling you had to do as you infiltrated the enemy base was enough to make your muscles ache just by thinking about it.

 _God_ , you thought, _I am never going on an infiltration mission again, not unless Narancia's there; he's a much better size for crawling around on the floor._ Said boy was currently recovering from a minor head injury.

After turning the taps off and hastily undressing yourself, which wasn't very hasty considering your stiff muscles, you climbed into the tub and sighed in bliss. Instantly, your muscles began to unknot as you sank further into the water. The sweet scent of the bubble-bath tickled your nose whilst the candles danced, dimly lighting the room. You even had your favourite songs playing quietly in the background. Sighing again, you relished the treat for what felt like forever.

Once the water started getting cold, reluctantly, you got out of the bath. Not bothered about moisturising just yet, you wrapped yourself in a towel and went to exit the bathroom, feeling utterly rejuvenated. The bath had also relieved the mental stress you felt from the mission. _I wonder if this would help when I can't take anymore of Narancia's idiotic comments? Or when Bucciarati sends me on a tough mission? Or when Abbachio's snide remarks start to tick me off? Or when- actually, don't even go there, I'm stressing myself out again._ Shaking your head to remove those thoughts, you opened the door.

You're hit with all the stress from the day once again when you see what's waiting for you in your room. Standing in front of you is a big, black, hairy spider. A massive fuck off spider. Any normal person would handle this situation rationally, but you were _terrified_ of their beady little eyes and their long legs, and don't even get _started_ on those fangs. Panicked and scared, you stood in the doorway, frozen. Just like it was sensing how afraid you were, the spider darts in your direction. _No_. Your mind races. The spider inches closer. _Please, no_. Doing the first thing that popped into your head, you leapt up onto the counter. The spider comes closer still. _Shit_.

As embarrassing as it is but not knowing what else to do, you scream for help.


	2. Bruno Bucciarati

You heard someone knock on the door to your bedroom.

"(y/n)?"

It was Bucciarati.

 _Finally,_ help had arrived. You sighed in relief, calming down enough to call out to him.

"Boss, there's a spider…"

"A spider? Oh, right," everyone knew of (y/n)'s fear of spiders.

As he said this, the spider approached you again.

"Eek!"

"(y/n), are you alright?"

 _Oh, God,_ "just get in here please!" You hugged the wall, desperately trying to distance yourself from the spider. In a few moments, Bucciarati appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. Upon seeing your panicked state, his demeanour changed to that of one trying to calm a spooked horse, you being the spooked horse. "Boss, please, do something," tears pricked your eyes. You wanted out of this situation.

"It's okay, (y/n)," he said gently, "first I'll trap the-"

"No! Boss, don't leave me here," you pleaded as Bucciarati began to turn around.

"Okay, okay. It's alright, (y/n), I'm right here."

You whimpered.

Not wanting to startle the spider, Bucciarati used Sticky Fingers to appear in the space next to you.

"Come here, (y/n)," he said as he reached towards you slowly. Hesitantly, you placed your hands on his shoulders and shifted towards the edge of the counter. It was going smoothly until you knocked a bottle of moisturiser onto the floor, causing the spider to dart, typically, towards you and Bucciarati. The sudden movement alarmed you so much that you pretty much jumped on top of him.

In turn, the momentum you created made him stumble backwards, and then you were falling.

Confused as to why you were wet again, you attempted to look up from your position, realising you couldn't because Bucciarati had his hand against the back of your head, forcing you against his broad chest. His other arm was locked around your lower back, protecting you from the fall.

That was when it hit you. You had fallen into the bath, with Bucciarati beneath you.

"Um," you hesitated, "Boss, could you let go?"

"Huh? Oh!" He immediately removed his arms from around you, placing them upon your waist instead. _My waist?_

You got up hesitantly and looked down at Bucciarati. He was as red as a tomato. _Why was he so red?_ His eyes met yours.

"(y/n)," his voice was strained, "as much as I'd like to stay in this position," _what position?_ He carried on, "I'm sort of struggling to breathe."

Thinking he was talking about your weight, you went to hit him, until he gripped your bare shoulders and pushed you backwards so you were both sitting upright. It took you a moment to realise that he was actually talking about drowning. His face had been almost completely submerged in the water, after all.

It took you even longer to realise that your towel had become undone, leaving your chest fully exposed to Bucciarati whilst you sat on his lap. He wouldn't meet your eyes, choosing to stare awkwardly at the bath tiles instead.

Your face felt hot. Scrambling to cover yourself up again, you realised why you were in this position in the first place. You went rigid and looked cautiously over at where the spider was before.

It wasn't there.

"Boss!" You frantically gripped at his now wet, clothes, panic setting in again, tears stinging your eyes for the second time that day, "where's the spi-"

Before your tears could even fall, Bucciarati had crashed his lips onto yours. Surprised at first, it took a while for you to start moulding your lips with his. Before long, he began attacking your neck instead, eliciting a small sigh from you.

The spider was long forgotten.


	3. Important

This website sucks so I'll post all my works here: /users/mistamademedoit


End file.
